Cloud computing is a style of computing in which dynamically scalable and often virtualized resources are provided as a service over the Internet. Such services can include computing services, storage services, among others. Cloud computing has increased in popularity because of its economy of scale.
However, communications with cloud often require a dedicated channel and thread for a present process to perform an operation on a data on the cloud. For example, a request to write and store data on a cloud opens up a thread channel which cannot be closed until the operation is finished. As such, a server has to wait for the operation to finish resulting in inefficiencies.